


Mrs. Jacob Seed

by Thenewmrsweasley



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, soft!jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewmrsweasley/pseuds/Thenewmrsweasley
Summary: You and Jacob are put together in an arranged marriage, and you learn a lot about the oldest Seed.





	1. Chapter 1

Your parents were always hounding you about your faith, how you were sinful and a skurge on their reputation for being so disrespectful. They came to your house, your work, even followed you to the store just to preach at you.

The collapse couldn’t come soon enough if it meant you’d be killed and get away from it.

It hadn’t always been like this, and it certainly had never been this bad, and your thoughts had gotten drastically fanatical with how to deal. In an effort to combat your parents you had gone to the far end of the spectrum, something that scared you just as much.

You wouldn’t join the resistance, you wouldn’t leave Eden’s Gate like that, but you wished your parents hadn’t gotten so ingrained in the Project. You’d been lucky that they hadn’t tried to drag you along with them.

But of course, all good things come to an end, and you were woken by loud banging on your front door. Glancing at the clock you read four in the morning, who would be trying to find you that late?

Peeking out the window you found your parents, and behind them were two other cultists. You opened the door keeping a firm hold on it in case they tried to push through. “Can I help you?”

Your mother burst into tears and reached to take your hand, when you tried to pull away she only held on harder. “Congratulations! My lovely daughter, this is a day of pure joy.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Our family has been chosen!” Your father smiled proudly. “And you in particular, because you have been named to marry Jacob Seed!”

A million things flew through your mind, you weren’t ready for marriage or anything that came with it. Finally tugging your hand free you looked between your parents beaming faces and watched as they fell with your answer. “No.”

“Y/N, this is an honor. And one not lightly given.”

The warning tone in your father's voice brought back memories of you as a child and how he would warn you not to cause trouble. Your stomach turned just thinking about how different they were now. “I can’t do this,” you choked out. “I won’t.”

You slammed the door and locked it quickly before running back up to your bed curling under the covers for some kind of comfort. 

As the sun rose you were sat on your bed, knees up to your chest and back against the headboard. How could your own parents do something like that? Of course, it was because they wanted you to be as saved as they were, they wanted you to be in favor of Joseph.

* * *

 

It had been a week and no one had approached you about the arranged marriage your parents cooked up so you were feeling fairly secure. Deciding to make dinner with the radio on as background noise you didn’t hear the gravel crunching and just barely heard the knock on your door. 

Opening the door you froze completely, whatever you were expecting it hadn’t been the person taking up the entire doorway. Darkness took over before you could register who the man even was.

When you woke, every movement caused the throbbing pain in your head to worsen and it was all you could do not to cry out. “Let me help.” A calloused hand wrapped around your arm, the other sliding behind your back to easily maneuver you into a sitting position. “Here, put this on it.”

Opening your eyes you saw the icepack being offered and took it before registering who it was helping you. “Oh.”

“You won’t believe it, but it’s not what it looks like Y/N.”

“Really because it looks like you kidnapped me so you could make sure I didn’t run away from the marriage.” Jacob’s face didn’t falter, he looked exhausted and irritable. “So if it’s not that, tell me what it is.”

Pulling your knees up to your chest again you watched the man sitting across from you. He was broad, his body threatening to fall off the chair if he tipped one way or the other, and his chest stretched the shirt he wore with every breath. He was strong, muscular, but his body didn’t show it as it might have in his younger days. But it was his skin that caught most of your attention, the burns covering what you could see looked painful. “Some of my men took it upon themselves to bring you here, said they knocked you out so you couldn’t put up a fight. I had nothing to do with that, nor do I condone it. I’ve taken care of them for it.”

“Taken care of? What does that-did you kill them?!”

Now Jacob laughed, a single deep chuckle that made your spine tingle. “I didn’t kill them, no. They’re just on wolf duty.”

_ Was this a joke? _ “What are you going to do to me?”

“Nothing.” Your face must have shown your confusion because Jacob leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. “I’m not in the business of forcing myself on people. Now, your parents and Joseph cooked up this marriage scheme and I was involved in it as much as you were so you can be sure I’m not entirely fond of it either. But, you can rest assured that while you’re here you will be safe. Nothing bad will happen to you.”

He got up and went for the door opening it before you called out to him. “Wait, you’re not going to force me to do anything for you?”

“Like I said, I’m not that kind of person. You’re free to wander around the house when you’re feeling up to it, anything here is yours.”

Jacob closed the door lightly behind himself and you were sat there wondering what the hell just happened. Jacob Seed, the gruff war veteran who brainwashed people into being his own personal weapons, was just going to let you go poking around his place. 

_ What was happening? _

His place ended up being an abandoned veterans hospital, and it was creepy. Besides the quiet soldiers moving through the halls, and the wolves howling outside, the building was obviously derelict and probably was condemned before they moved in. You walked through hallways peeking in open doorways when you could, but when you got to the basement stairs you were stopped by Jacob’s voice.

“Not there.” He was with a group of men and nodded for them to disperse, he was done with them. “Anywhere but there.”

“That’s where you kill people then?” His head cocked to the side just slightly. “Or brainwash them?”

He motioned for you to walk away from the steps. “Just don’t go down there, it’s not safe.” 

Jacob walked away and you were left alone again to wander through rooms. 

* * *

It was three days before You saw Jacob again. In that time you’d been allowed to walk through the hospital, but every time you’d had tried to go outside you were stopped and told that you weren’t allowed out without “the boss.” But today you decided you were going outside with or without Jacob’s permission and when you told the soldier that both of you were met with the low chuckle.

“Let her out, she’s getting feisty.” Jacob was leaning against the railing, his palms flat against the wood as he watched. You followed his eyes as you stepped out, the yard bustling with activity. “There are the wolves, they’re trained but still wolves. I wouldn’t go hugging one just yet.”

The cages each had a single wolf in them, pacing back and forth as a small group of men carried bowls of meat for their dinner and jumping back as they snarled. “Why me?”

“Hmm?” 

Jacob’s eyebrow rose as he turned to face you. “Why was I the one chosen for you to marry? Aren’t there other girls chomping at the bit for a chance to marry a Seed brother?”

“Plenty, but it was more than just that. Your parents approached Joseph and told them that they wanted you to be saved, they wanted you to walk through the Gates of Eden with them when the collapse came.” He sighed quietly, but you heard it. “Because of your age, originally you were going to be married to John. But he’s a little...I thought it best to step up.”

“Really?”

With a smug look, Jacob leaned towards you. “That, and your parents mentioned you liked redheads.” 

“One! I dated  _ one _ redhead!” He laughed at your outburst. “Seriously,  _ that _ was the criteria they gave?”

“Listen, I’m not going to fault you for it. Redheads are better all around.”

Now it was your turn to get smug. “Except in the sun.”

“Now you’re fighting dirty,” he gave a small smile and your stomach flipped, from what you couldn’t tell. “C’mon, we’ll go get something to eat and you can ask me whatever you want.”

“What like a date?”

He shrugged leading the way. “We’re supposed to be getting married right? Doesn’t make sense to at least not try to get to know one another first.” 

You were going to fight it, say that you weren’t hungry and just wanted to lie down again, but your stomach rebelled against you and groaned loudly with hunger. “I guess I should eat something.”

Jacob led the way to a large cafeteria and handed you a plate. When you got to a table he looked at you, trying to figure you out. “I’m sure you have a lot of questions for me.”

But you shrugged, filling your mouth with food so you wouldn’t have to speak. “You probably have just as many, why don’t you start?” You took another bite hoping he wouldn’t turn it back around on you.

“Lived here your whole life?” You nodded in response. “Did you leave for school or something?”

“Rocky Mountain College, communications.”

He nodded. “And then you came back.”

“Why are you being so nice?”

The question seemed to throw him off, so he chewed slowly to think on it. “Did you think I wasn’t going to be nice?” You shrugged, in all honesty you hadn’t thought much about Jacob Seed. “Listen, we’re both in the same boat here. We’re being thrown together and I’m not going to make it more difficult on either of us.”

It wasn’t the answer you were expecting, but it was one that you could appreciate so you let it go giving a moment or two of silence before looking back over at him. “How old are you? You said that because of my age I was going to be married to John first…”

“47.” His eyes caught yours. “Does that bother you?”

“Does it bother  _ you _ ?”

Jacob leaned forward resting his arms on the table. “I’m old enough to be your father, if we’re honest I probably couldn’t keep up with you if I wanted to.”

“Well, it doesn’t bother me at all.” His eyebrow arched again, it seemed to be his way of asking why. “I’m guessing my parents didn’t mention my last boyfriend?”

“It didn’t come up.”

You laughed, of course it hadn’t. At the time they weren’t the biggest fans. “My senior year of college, I was 21 and he was 49. One of my professors.”

Jacob let out another low whistle and you were sure that the ice had broken between you. If you were being honest, he wasn’t bad company even when some of his men came over to talk to him and he got short with them. “I’m not working right now, find someone else to bother.” He had said after the fourth person approached the table. 

Eventually he shook his head, they weren’t leaving him alone. 

“I’ve got to go to work, you can find your way back?”

After that you barely saw him, during meals he would sit with you but not talk much and you found yourself getting worried. Would he kick you out? Keep you prisoner? Give you to his men? Without Jacob being nice to you, nothing was off the table. Each and every person who walked past took a long look at you. You weren’t one of them, you were an outsider. 

After two weeks of being there Jacob came back to the room you’d been given and knocked gently. “They’re here, it’s time.” You had been given a simple white dress to wear while Jacob buttoned up his army jacket for the illusion of being properly dressed. 

He walked you downstairs himself, his men had all been sent outside so it was only you, your parents, and the Seeds. Joseph welcomed the both of you with open arms before starting the ceremony.  

After it was over you hugged everyone and retreated back to your room changing into something more comfortable. You didn’t hear any noise from downstairs, only the knock at the door a few moments later. Jacob opened the door enough to lean against the frame. “Let’s take a walk outside.” 

The mountains were chilly at night, and you hadn’t been properly prepared. When you shivered Jacob shrugged his old army jacket off his shoulders and draped it over yours. The material was warm and well worn, it was probably the most comfortable piece of clothing he owned. Shoving your arms through the sleeves you realized just how large Jacob was, the jacket dwarfed you and could easily be worn as a dress. 

You also realized that he smelled like soap, nothing floral or even really with a strong scent at all, just simple soap. “Better?” He asked and you jumped not realizing that he had been watching you take in the smell of his jacket. “C’mon, the moon’s full and the wolves might start a howl.”

There was a small lake just outside the gate of the hospital, Jacob led you out there and sat on a large rock just inside the water. His long legs made it easy to get to it, but you were a good six inches shorter and wouldn’t have been able to make it.

“Here.” his hand was outstretched and when you took it he helped you bridge the gap onto the boulder. 

You sat watching the sky. Jacob’s hand was calloused, rough with the work he had done his entire life, but warm just like the rest of him. He hadn’t clasped your hand in his with a vice like grip but had gently pulled you forward making sure you didn’t fall. 

“You’ve been reclusive.” In the last few days you’d barely left your room, opting instead to bring an armful of books with you and lie in bed all day. “Regretting it? You know it’s kind of late for second thoughts.”

“I didn’t have first thoughts honestly, this is just something I was thrown into. I’m not ready to get married let alone to someone I barely know.”

Jacob stared forward. “And to someone who has completely different ethics.”

“I can deal with that, albeit with some reservations. It’s difficult for me to just accept that I’m being thrown into a marriage though.”

The jacket kept you in a safe cocoon of warmth and you could ignore the blue eyes burrowing into the side of your head. “And you think I’m fine with it?”

“No, I-”

“I’m almost 50 years old Y/N, you think I ever thought I’d have a family with how screwed up I am? By the time any kid I have is old enough to have a beer I’ll be on my way out.” His mouth was set in a hard line, you felt bad realizing you hadn’t thought about how he felt. “This was never in the cards for me.”

He stood and splashed off the rock moving towards the hospital with long strides. “Jacob!” 

“If you want to leave, leave!” He was back up the hill at that point and all you could do was watch as he walked away.

If you left there was a chance someone else would just come kidnap you again, but if you stayed there was a chance that you would be miserable anyway. The wolves started to howl, just like Jacob said, and you realized that it probably wasn’t safe to wander through the woods this late at night. 

You went back inside making it to your room as quickly as possible before jumping into the bed, not realizing that you still had his jacket on.  


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob had been so insecure about the age difference, even though he wouldn’t have admitted it, but the fact just ate him up inside. Every time he saw you it was another reminder of how much older he was, how you still had decades upon decades to live while he only had a few if he was lucky. 

He’d concluded long ago that he wouldn’t be getting married or have a family. Who would want to willingly be with a former homeless veteran with PTSD? Human interaction wasn’t even something he knew anymore, helping you onto the rock was the first time in a long time that he’d held anyone’s hand and the chaste kiss at the wedding was the first in many many years. The only skin to skin contact he was used to was when Joseph pressed his forehead against Jacob’s, and even then it was an awkward interaction for him. 

There hadn’t been much between the two of you, but he had felt peaceful around you. Something about your presence calmed his inner dialogue. Deciding that he should apologize and maybe even try to explain himself, Jacob stood from his bed, still fully clothed with the exception of his boots, which he pulled on before finding your room. 

He went to knock, it was late and he was hesitant to disturb you but he didn’t need one more thing eating away at his conscious. However, when he leaned forward to announce himself he heard you crying and opened the door to find you curled up in your bed. 

Your back was facing him but he could see the convulsions with each sob and even though you were trying to be quiet, he could hear you clearly. Jacob moved across the room quietly before kneeling down beside your bed and placing a hand on your shoulder. You tensed but didn’t move. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to act like that.”

You just cried more, shoving your face into the pillow to hide the sounds from him. Jacob kicked off his boots and curled up behind you rubbing your back in an effort to comfort you. He wasn’t really sure what to do, but this had worked when he found John sobbing as a kid, maybe it would work for you too.

Finally you had fallen asleep, the crying tiring you out and his hand rubbing your spine soothing you into a calmness. Jacob laid there silently, his thoughts moving quickly. You rolled under his arm and placed your face against his chest, obviously comfortable with him being there. After a few moments of watching you sleep, Jacob went to stand only to have you latch onto his shirt with your small hand mumbling something about him staying.

Jacob sighed, you were holding on tightly and he knew that if he left anyway you would wake up. Grabbing the blanket he pulled it up over your body and rested his hand on your side before letting sleep take him as well. 

In the morning, you woke before Jacob confused at finding him there. But you remembered your outburst and him coming in to comfort you. He looked so calm, his face simply expressionless, no creases in his brow from frustration and no lines around his mouth from frowning. His eyes were darting around behind the closed lids, as if he was dreaming.

You wondered if he always slept like this and reached out to brush his hair away from his forehead, but he reacted badly. Grabbing your wrist he flung your arm backwards hard enough you felt a pop and cried out, the sound snapped him out of his sleep and Jacob let go of you scrambling off the bed. “Shit, I’m so sorry. Y/N….hold on I’ll go get someone.” 

There was a doctor he kept in the area, finding him in the cafeteria Jacob gave him short orders and watched as the man jogged through the room to you. He followed at a slower pace, nothing he could do would make this situation better, so Jacob stayed in the hallway and listened as the doctor murmured directions to you before he heard you scream again. 

Jacob winced. He had done this, he hurt you after he found you in a vulnerable position. It was his damn mind again. The doctor emerged from the room and said you had only gotten a dislocated shoulder but that it would be sore for awhile and would need to be in a sling for a few days. 

Hearing that you were alright, Jacob left for his room turning on the shower as hot as it would go and standing there until it started to cool. He washed quickly before toweling off. His mind was still racing, there had been so many ways that could have gone badly. He could have broken your shoulder entirely, snapped your wrist, broken your neck…

His thoughts took over and Jacob couldn’t compose himself enough to even leave the room. After a few hours of just sitting there staring at his hands he was brought out of it by a hand on his shoulder. “Joseph…”

“Jacob,” his younger brother knelt to look into his eyes. “She’s fine Jacob. A little stunned, a little sore, but she’s fine.”

“That doesn’t mean I am.”

Joseph took his brothers hands in his own. “It wasn’t you who did this Jacob. You have been through a tremendous amount of stress, your body is still fighting all of that off and you couldn’t control it. This is not your fault.”

But he couldn’t shake the feeling, he was a wreck. “How am I supposed to be anyone’s husband when I do this? How could anyone want this?”

After a few moments Joseph stood. “Go to her, explain it. I believe she will understand.”

With that he was gone, and Jacob was left alone with the choice of whether he should admit his inner demons to you or not. After midday he decided to own up to it and try to make things right. Knocking on your door he waited for the timid voice to call him in. “I brought lunch.”

You tried to smile your thanks, but he could see you were in pain. Your right arm was in a makeshift sling, and your face was stained with tears. “Thanks.”

“Y/N…” Jacob crossed the room setting the plate down before sitting on the bed with you. “I am so sorry. I...I have a hard time when I’m asleep, my nightmares cause me to lash out when I’m touched.”

He looked torn apart, like a child who crushed a bug. Reaching out you took his hand in your left. “It’s alright. It could have been a lot worse.”

The softness in your voice made him stiffen, why were you being so calm about this? “I’ll do whatever you need me to, I’ll take care of you.”

“Could I have that plate then? I’m starving…” He moved to sit with his back against the headboard with you and held the plate so you could eat. “You don’t have to be scared of hurting me.”

His eyebrows shot up. “Considering I already did…”

“But you shouldn’t worry about it. And you shouldn’t feel bad about this. You warned me you had stuff going on and I should have made sure that wasn’t going to set anything off.” Jacob looked confused, he wasn’t sure where this was coming from and you must have sensed it. “Last boyfriend, the other redhead, he was a marine. He had three purple hearts and a metric shit ton of mental issues he refused to work on, so one night I rolled over and got too close and he beat the hell out of me. He didn’t mean it, and he felt terrible, but I couldn’t stay the night with him anymore. I know you didn’t mean to grab me, I should have seen that before.” 

You were so understanding, more so than anyone else Jacob had ever known. Even the doctors he’d seen hadn’t been so cognizant of his health. Without another thought he leaned down and captured your lips with his. One of his calloused hands gently resting at the junction of your neck and shoulder, his fingers splaying against the skin there to hold your head with his. 

His lips were softer than you had thought they would be, the kiss at your wedding too short to really tell, and as they moved against yours you could sense the hesitation. He was holding back and before you knew it you were straddling his lap feeling a smug satisfaction at the way his body responded. “I don’t want to hurt you more.” 

Jacob was kissing down your neck towards the dislocated shoulder, he was being so tender with you that you were almost afraid of taking things too far. “You won’t,” but your breathy gasps only made it more difficult to pull away, his hands holding you where you were. “We can take it slow. Wait until I’m healed.”

He held you on his lap, obviously wanting to continue but the fear of hurting your already damaged shoulder outweighing his needs. “Why don’t we go for a walk or something? Get some fresh air.”

You promised to meet him downstairs once you were dressed which left Jacob with plenty of time to compose himself. 

It was a huge jump the two of you had made, from being strangers thrown together by your families to whatever just happened. You would be lying if you didn’t think that it was crazy, that you actually liked Jacob as a person apart from who he was within Eden’s Gate. He was rough around the edges, but he was caring.

It took a little maneuvering to get dressed but you finally did it trudging downstairs with the boots you’d been given untied. “I need help.”

You felt like a child, but Jacob just let out a laugh and had you sit while he tied the laces. “All better.”

The sun beat down on you the moment you stepped outside, the chilled air helping keep you from getting too warm. He led out to the other side of the small lake and found a spot to relax, no one in the yard could see the two of you and you were sure that was his plan because the moment Jacob sat back on his elbows you could see the tension fading away. “What have you heard about me? From my parents I mean.”

“Only what they told Joseph.” His eyes stayed closed, pointing his face upwards to catch the sun. “You’re their only child, well educated, willful, most of the time too prideful.”

You scoffed. They had always said your sin was pride, how you only thought yourself higher than them for one reason or another. “I’m guessing they didn’t tell you anything bad, just to make sure it wouldn’t scare off the prospect?”

“The worst thing they said was that you were prideful. But listen, I don’t judge based on sin. Only on merit.”

“Really?”

It wasn’t something you’d noticed until now, but Jacob wasn’t covered in tattoos like his brothers were. He had no sins carved into his skin, or any of the ink that John provided. “I’m not much of a believer in higher powers. That’s odd coming from someone who literally heralds them, but that’s more for Joseph than God.”

“Wait, so you’re not even religious?”

“Not entirely, no. I don’t know if my brother talks to God, I haven’t seen any evidence of it or any other higher being. But I believe in my brothers, and I’m going to be there for them. No matter what.”

You thought it was noble of him, after everything that he would still be there for his family, and you could see the determination he held to keep it that way. Everything about Jacob was different from what you thought you knew. “What are your brothers like?”

The question seemed to be funny to him but Jacob told you about their upbringing, the abuse at the hands of their father, being removed from their home, and finally being broken up. He told you about how John handled the abuse and not quite sure what to say, you settled for companionable silence lying down with your head on Jacob’s chest. You’d been up since dawn and with the events of the morning you were exhausted and quickly fell asleep. 

Maybe an hour later you woke to find Jacob cradling you in his arm, the other draped over his eyes. Orienting yourself and trying to sit up you heard the sniffing and looked to see a white wolf staring you down. “Jacob…” you whispered hoping not to scare the animal - or Jacob - into attacking. “Hey, wake up.”

Pushing his arm off his eyes quickly Jacob woke without incident to see your stiff back and terrified expression. “What’s wrong?” Immediately he was sitting up, hand on his knife. 

“Wolf.”

At the sight of Jacob the wolf trotted over, walking completely around you to his other side and licking his hand. “You don’t have to worry about this one.” 

“You have your own personal wolves?” 

“Yes, I do. So will you eventually. They’re excellent hunters, fiercely loyal, and great trackers.” Jacob seemed so happy to have the wolf there lying next to him. “Here, hold your hand out for him to sniff.” 

Doing as he asked you held your hand towards the wolf, knuckles out and waited silently as he sniffed your hand only to look up at Jacob who nodded. The wolf nuzzled your hand and let you scratch his ears. “Is this really happening?” 

“You knew there were wolves, why does this surprise you?”

“Because I didn’t think I’d actually be petting one. It’s insane.”

Jacob laughed as you leaned across him to pet the soft fur, his hand lightly holding your back. “He’s completely trained, still young enough to learn too.” 

Deciding that it had been long enough of the two of you in the sun Jacob helped you up and whistled to the wolf watching as he bounded back towards the hospital. You walked next to each other, your shoulder was starting to feel stiff and you knew that you would been to ice it after lying on the ground for so long. 

* * *

Months went by, and you were still at the veterans hospital with Jacob, you’d heard of some kind of disruption within Hope County but he wouldn’t talk to you about it, instead making sure you didn’t wander off without him or some of his men. 

One night though while lying in bed Jacob turned towards you, his chest of red hair on full display while the sheet covered the rest of him. “I think you need to be trained, you need to know how to handle a weapon.”

“What for?”

Jacob thought you were always full of questions and as he ran his fingers up your side making you shiver he gave you a smile. You were sore in the best way, but just his touch was making you crave more. “It’s nothing to worry about, just a person trying to dismantle everything. They came for Joseph and it’s turned into this whole thing-”

“Are you kidding me? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” 

You had sat up completely now, letting the sheet fall around your hips. Jacob was focused on your exposed skin reaching to cup your breasts in his hands but you swatted him away wanting an answer. “I didn’t want you to worry! I wanted to make sure you stayed safe because….I just wanted you to be here and try to enjoy it without worrying about what was going on.”

Nothing had been defined as far as who you were to each other, even with being married. It was a big jump, having been kidnapped months ago and now you were sharing his bed and relishing in the moments he was tenderly holding you against him.

And you wondered how you got there, how the change had happened. Because one moment he was yelling at you for being selfish and the next you were kissing him and it all just seemed to be moving so fast. Mostly because it was. 

Jacob was nothing like his brothers, and he was nothing like the front he put up for the others. He had gone so long without any affection that once you gave it to him, he couldn’t get enough of it. If you were around he was touching you somehow, a hand on your back or holding yours, sitting you in his lap, kissing, fucking...it was all an insatiable hunger he had. And you were more than willing to give it all to him.

In more than one way Jacob had made good on his promise to protect you and make sure that you were safe. After your shoulder was dislocated Jacob became fiercely protective, he would barely let anyone else near you setting a death glare on anyone who tried. His massive frame kept the others intimidated of your presence and they would start treating you respectfully. Even John wasn’t allowed near you for more than a moment and even then Jacob was always watching.

Even when you finally slept together for the first time, he was more worried about you than himself. 

And now, he was hiding the fact that Hope County was becoming a war zone. You laid back down and without hesitation Jacob was hovering his body over yours, his arms boxing your head in as he leaned in to kiss you soundly. “You’ll teach me?” He nodded at your question before flipping the both of you over.

* * *

While Jacob hadn’t been entirely experienced when you started sleeping together, he had made an effort in figuring out what you liked and what he needed to do so you felt good. He knew just the kind of thing to whisper against your neck to make you moan. 

It had happened more than once in front of his men, Jacob would whisper that you’d better be in his room within the next ten minutes ready for him and you would turn bright red. He even did it once in front of his brothers, John with his shit eating grin coughed behind his hand to hide that he knew, while Joseph stayed blissfully ignorant of the situation.

But the biggest change was that Jacob’s nightmares didn’t plague him as much when you were there. You’d accidentally wrapped an arm around his torso and when you realized your mistake you tried to slide the arm back but his fingers laced through yours and held it there snoring the whole while. Of course, that didn’t mean they were completely gone. Jacob still woke up in cold sweats most nights, sometimes calling out and sitting straight up. Either way you were there to help calm him and he could go back to sleep.

Everyone had seen the change in him, what simple human affection had done. Even Jacob was surprised at himself sometimes, but the training you got from him was rigorous and exhausting.

Every night you would go to bed feeling the soreness in your muscles and wake up stiff, but you were learning how to shoot well with different weapons. After you had started actually hitting close to the center of the target Jacob had added in knives, he taught you how to disarm someone and how to protect yourself with nothing more than a small hunting knife. You were bruised every night.

He also made good on his promise to give you a wolf, which he called Judges. Yours was just a pup still, barely a year old he said, but it would be better that way so you could teach him the commands you wanted to and he could get attached to you. 

Besides Jacob, you were one of the most protected people in the Whitetail Mountains. Your wolf followed you everywhere and when he wasn’t busy Jacob was at your side. You went to meet him one morning to go over more disarming tactics but you found him in the yard standing solidly over his brother.

“It’s not happening John,” he was unyielding in his answer. “I won’t let you mark her.”

“This is the will of the Father, trust me when I say that I would rather tattoo sins on a thousand other people than risk your wrath from hurting your wife.” They hadn’t noticed you yet and you got to watch as John moved his hands around as he talked. “She needs to be baptised.”

But Jacob just folded his arms across his chest. “No, I won’t allow you to do that.”

“Why don’t we ask her then?” John turned to you smiling, he’d known you were there the entire time. “What do you say Y/N?”

When you moved forward Jacob wrapped an arm around you protectively. “I’m already baptised, I was when we joined Eden’s Gate.”

“See? Now stop trying to get her at your mercy.”

Your wolf snarled lightly and John’s eyes flicked down to the pup. “And with that, I’ll be going.”

Waiting until he was gone Jacob ran his hand up and down your back, almost to comfort himself rather than you. “What was that all about?”

“John’s way of making sure your sin is absolved is to expose it, buy tattooing it on your body. He wanted you to come in for confession, but I wasn’t going to let that happen.” Looking at you, you could see the slight worry in Jacob’s eyes. “The only person you ever need to confess to is me, and only if you want.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Months went by and Jacob was becoming more and more irritable, you found that he would get short with you for a moment before closing his eyes and embracing you. “I’m sorry,” he would say into your hair. “This deputy is really making a mess of things. But that’s not your fault I shouldn’t take it out on you.”

There were nights he wouldn’t come home because he was caught doing something, but he would always send someone to let you know so you didn’t worry. Most nights you were asleep by 9pm anyhow, usually with a book beside you which Jacob would move to the side table before lying down beside you. 

Everything was going well for the two of you, but the day you got sick in the shower you knew it was all about to change. 

“What’s wrong?” Jacob charged into the bathroom throwing open the curtain to see you throwing up under the spray. “Y/N, what happened?”

You took a moment to catch you breath before rinsing off your face and accepting the towel he held out for you. “I don’t know, I felt fine and then all of the sudden…” Your face dropped and you could feel Jacob’s fight or flight response kicking in. “Is that doctor still here?”

“You think you’re sick?”

“I think I’m pregnant.” The words started to sink in and before you knew it Jacob was running out the door leaving you to get dressed. 

When he came back the doctor was with him and you were taken to his work station and checked over. “Well, you were right, you’re pregnant. About six weeks along.” He put you on a strict diet and told you to take it easy, absolutely stay away from the bliss, and make sure you’re getting rest.

Jacob put you on bedrest. 

“Honestly,  _ I’m fine. _ ” The argument had started with you pulling pants on. “I can go down and get something to eat myself. You don’t have to bring me food everyday.”

“Y/N, you’re in a very delicate state, if-”

You whipped around closing your eyes to keep from feeling dizzy. “If you, for the thousandth time, tell me that I’m delicate and need to sit and no nothing because if I don’t I’ll lose this baby then I swear to you Jacob Seed I will throw you out that window.”  He tried to argue but you cut him off again. “Women have been carrying children and giving birth for thousands of years in less than stellar conditions, I think I can do it now. Or am I not strong enough?”

_ Cull the weak.  _ He stared at you, knowing exactly what you were saying.  _ The weak have their purpose. _ “You, of all people, are not weak. Just...let me go down with you?”

You could live with that, and as you walked felt Jacob’s hand on your back the entire way. He tried to steer you to a table when you entered the cafeteria but you swatted his hand away walking to get your own food for the first time in a week. 

Everyone knew that you were possibly the only other person that could get Jacob to back down, to act how you wanted instead of him bossing you around all the time. And they respected it. Now that you were carrying his child, the respect ran deeper. 

“I want to tell you something, and I need you to listen completely before saying anything. Understand?” 

Jacob told you about what he was doing, how the deputy had been conditioned to the song that you’d heard being played around here. How the deputy had been taking out the Whitetail Militia group and how they had been going after the Seeds. “So what does this mean?”

“It means, the deputy will be coming for me. Soon, probably.” Jacob kept your gaze. “It’s nothing to worry about right now so don’t freak yourself out.”

You’d known it was bound to happen, this deputy had taken every liberty throughout Hope County and you were sure it wasn’t going to end well. “We’re safe here?”

“I’ve made sure of that.”

* * *

You sat in the hospital, watching out of the window as they came closer. That deputy was trying their best to get into the building, and they’d tried almost every way but each time Jacob’s conditioning kicked in and they ran off in a rampage.

It had been days since the news of Jacob’s death reached you. His men had tried to stay to protect you but they were picked off one by one. As much as you hated to say it, the deputy was almost as good of a shot as your husband had been.

Almost.

You’d stood at the window watching as they sat on the hill looking down at the building and you were sure they could see you, sometimes they would even line up a shot, but never took it. In the end you always ended up walking away back to your bed. 

The wolf Jacob had given you curled up at the foot of your bed, trying his best to fill the void you had now. But there was only so much a wolf could do and you were left with no one to talk to except yourself.

You woke up one morning, a week and a half after Jacob had been killed, to sharp pains and the feeling like you’d wet the bed. Standing you felt the liquid running down your thighs, and it just kept coming. Your wolf stood on the bed licking at your overly-swollen belly. “It’s time isn’t it?” You asked him watching the worried expression in your friend’s eyes. 

There was only one thing left to do. Your family was all gone, there was no one else to turn to. 

Taking the microphone you switched off the music letting the silence settle for a moment. “Deputy, I don’t mean to startle you. But I’ve got a real problem and it looks like you’re the only help I’ve got.”

It took a little bit, but you worked your way down to the first floor practically falling onto a couch. You knew when the growling started that you had gotten the visitor you wanted. “What could I possibly help you with?” They asked from behind you.

“You’re still sworn to protect and serve, aren’t you? Killing my family hasn’t changed that I assume?” They were silent, taking careful steps around the couch to fully see you. “I also assume that means you won’t kill a woman about to give birth?”

“What do you even want me to do? I can’t deliver a baby.”

You let out a short laugh, you sounded almost like Jacob. “Well, since you killed the doctor you’ve got to. Or find someone that’s willing to in about 10 seconds.”

They loaded you into a truck, even letting the wolf jump into the bed of it, and drove off towards Holland Valley. “Nick, got a situation, think you can pick up that doctor and meet me?” 

He was given coordinates and the promise of an explanation but that was all, the rest of the noise made by you with every bump or sharp turn becoming more and more painful. 

“I don’t know anything about you, I don’t even know who you are, but the only reason I’m doing this is because it’s the right thing to do.” 

You wanted to scream at them, to let out all the anger you’d been holding in. But the only scream came from a contraction. “Does it matter who I am anymore? This entire place is done for, even us. Especially us.”

A plane flew overhead and tuned to land as the truck pulled into a drive and you parked. It was an abandoned house on the edge of the Henbane River, must have been the best halfway point they could think of. “Thanks Nick, think you can help get her inside?” 

“Deputy, you even know who the hell this is?” You stepped out of the truck holding onto your swollen belly. “This is Jacob Seed’s wife! And kid apparently!”

“Then kill me.” You growled turning to the man. “Shoot me because right now all I want is for this pain to end.” 

That shocked both of them enough to move you into the house where the doctor was getting ready. “Don’t crush my fingers like my wife did.” 

* * *

The deputy took you back to the veterans hospital and dropped you off, there was an unspoken agreement to leave each other alone now, let each other live their lives.

“Let’s see what daddy was hiding in the basement, shall we?” 

A bunker, his own personal bunker was down there. Filled with guns, ammo, food, and water to last for years. He’d been working on it for a long time and you scanned around realizing that he had even started adding baby food. 

Just like every day, the day of the collapse you thanked Jacob Seed for taking care of you before running into the bunker and trying not to think of the crashing above. 

 


End file.
